The Wind That Blew His Heart Away
by DropOfSE
Summary: Lucas Scott thinks he's in love with Peyton Sawyer, but this is a journey of an epic love story that is Brucas. Will Brooke and Lucas overcome the obstacles that are thrown at them and come out on top? Mostly Brucas, some Leyton here and there, some Naley also.
1. Chapter 1

The Wind That Blew His Heart Away

Prologue

Tree Hill. A small town in the heart of North Carolina. Tree Hill was no ordinary town, however, drama infected the town, left right and centre. It was almost like a plague that would catch anyone who was unfortunate to cross paths with it. Nonetheless the residents of Tree Hill were a close bunch... when they wanted to be.

Tree Hill High School - THHS - the local high school the teenage residents attended. To an outsider this was just a school. To a Tree Hill resident THHS was drama central. Some would argue that if there was ever to be a reality show based in a school, THHS would be a perfect candidate purely for the fact that drama always entered the school but seemed to never leave.

Nathan Scott, the 'it' boy. The one everyone knew. The one who every girl wanted and every boy aspired to be. He was the captain of the basketball team and son of the town's mayor and biggest asshole, Dan Scott. Dan Scott, however, didn't have just one son he had two. One of which he disowned and failed to ever get to know 3 decades ago when his high school sweetheart Karen Roe gave birth. They were both 17 at the time and Dan made the cowardly decision to not be a part of either of their lives.

Bringing us to Lucas Scott. Part of the THHS basketball team. Lucas was a quieter one compared to Nathan. Although, he definitely knew how to have fun. He wasn't as popular as Nathan but he was still very much known in the social circle. Sandy blonde hair, gorgeous blue orbs, tall and muscular frame, any girl would be dumb not to be attracted to that. Lucas was admired by many, he owned not only great looks but also the intelligence. He was best friends with the school's nerd which surprised many people and would often get people talking but this didn't bother him. He loved his best friend Haley way too much to let popularity get between them. Of course, Haley would often question Lucas' desire to be part of the 'popular' gang but eventually accepted it. She also understood that Lucas was madly in love with Peyton Sawyer, one of Nathan's best friends. The only problem was that Lucas was not ready for commitment, thankfully for Nathan who despised his half brother for reasons that no one actually was another reason Lucas didnt ever go there with Peyton, he hated drama, which was quite hypocritical considering the situation between him and her other best friend, Brooke.

Brooke Davis, the 'slut', the 'party girl', the 'skank', the 'whore', just few of the labels she was addressed with. Brooke Davis was the stunningly beautiful captain of the cheerleading squad. She had gorgeous chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes. One feature that always caught anyones eyes was her dimples which didnt go unnoticed ever just because she was always smiling. Ask a stranger who she was, they'd know in an instant. It was very much agreed that she was the queen of the social circle. A few months back, Brooke developed an interest in Lucas leading to a friends with benefits situation between them. Brooke was unaware that Peyton and Lucas had feelings for each other. The only label Lucas ever gave her was "pretty girl." And although this thing she had with Lucas was physical she couldn't help but feel close to him. They had a good friendship much to the dismay of Haley who hated Brooke's, Peyton's and Rachel's, who was Brooke's other best friend, guts.

Rachel Gatina was like a clone of Brooke with added 'modifications' if you could call them that. Where Brooke had a kind and warm nature, Rachel was a bitch. She was blunt, sarcastic and straight up. She was full of opinions, opinions she wasn't afraid to share. Initially, people expected Brooke and her to clash however the opposite happened, they understood each other. She moved to Tree Hill a year ago and since then they'd been best friends. Some would go as far as saying that Rachel and Brooke were closer than Peyton and Brooke ever have been despite them knowing each other longer. Rachel despised Peyton. She believed that Brooke deserved better than her and often Rachel's judgement of character would be proven correct.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Just before I start my story officially I want to say that I do not own any of the characters or the show.

Chapter 1

"Fuck, that was great." A breathless Lucas rolled off of a naked Brooke.

"You're telling me, that was fabulous," Brooke looked up at the ceiling trying to catch her breath.

"Up for a round two?" He looked over to her, smirking and saw a devilish look in her eyes.

"Hell yeah, but this time, me on top."

The following morning at Karen's cafe, Lucas and Haley sat eating their breakfast. He was on his phone, and she was doing last minute studying for their calculus test. Lucas seemed to be smirking at his phone.

"Luke?" She called but he didn't seem to respond. She ripped off a piece of her toast and threw it at him.

"Hey?! What'd you do that for?!" He exclaimed.

"Because you're just sat smirking at your phone and it's starting to freak me out a little." Lucas rolled his eyes at her then continued doing whatever he was doing on his phone.

After breakfast it was time for school. The two of them drove to school in Lucas' truck. When they got there they were greeted by a cheery looking Brooke.

Haley cleared her throat slightly, "Uh Luke? I'll see you at lunch?" Lucas nodded before turning his attention to Brooke.

"Hey pretty girl. How you doing today?" He smiled sweetly at her. She linked her arm in his and grinned, with her dimples in full show.

"I am doing great! We still on for tonight?" She looked up at him biting her lip. Little did the two of them know they had a pair of eyes, watching them observantly.

"Of course! 8pm my house right?" She nodded before kissing his cheek then bouncing off back to where some of the girls were waiting for her. He shook his head smiling to himself.

He was suddenly knocked out of his thoughts when someone barged into him.

"Hey! Watch it asshole!" He turned around to see none other than Nathan with his two little minions, Tim and Miles.

"You're the one who was in my way," Nathan smirked smugly.

"You know Nathan this is getting kind of old. I mean when the hell are you going to grow up man? You think it bothers me when you and your two boyfriends torment me? Nah man it just makes you look pathetic," Lucas said confidently. He grew even more satisfied when he saw Nathan tense up. Before things could escalate the bell rang.

"This isn't over, asshole," Nate muttered before shoving past him once again. Luke let out a dry laugh before heading into the school.

Lucas stood at his locker grabbing some books out.

"You and Brooke seemed quite close before." Luke turned to see Peyton looking not so happy.

"Yeah and? Am i not allowed to talk to your best friend or something?" He responded with a tone a little more harsh than he'd hoped for.

"Oh no Luke you talk to her all you want, doesn't bother me at all." She plastered on a smile to show she meant that.

"Well if you'll excuse me I need to get to class," he mumbled as he walked past her. It wasn't that he didn't like Peyton, because he did, a lot more than he wished sometimes. But Peyton could be irritating at times. She was very hot and cold. One minute she'd be acting like she was super into him and other times she was a bitch. Lucas found her behaviour at times very confusing but that didn't stop him daydreaming about the lanky, blonde haired girl. Peyton watched him walk away and sighed.

In class, Lucas was struggling to concentrate. He could feel his eyes starting to close. He jumped when the sound of his teacher's voice boomed throughout the class. He quickly shook his head to wake himself up.

"Ahh! Jake Jagelski, you're late." Luke saw a shy looking boy come in, he figured he must be the new kid. He had a good build, auburn coloured hair and little scruff on his face.

"Sorry sir I got lost..." he apologised.

"Don't let it happen again. There's a seat next to Peyton Sawyer go sit over there." Jake glanced at the only seat that was available. He smiled at Peyton before going to sit next to her.

"Hi, I'm Jake," he said kindly. Peyton smiled back at him. 'He's quite hot', she thought to herself.

"Peyton, nice to meet you." She couldn't help but feel smug when she could feel Lucas send daggers in her direction. He knew exactly what she was doing - trying to make him jealous. Well it wasn't going to work.

Lucas looked to his left to see Brooke doodling on a paper. She was never one to concentrate in class which would explain her dismal grades in pretty much all subjects.

"Yo Brooke," he whispered.

"Yes handsome?" She smiled flirtatiously.

"Wanna get outta here at lunch?"

"Am I interrupting something Mr Scott, Miss Davis?" The teacher asked, looking unimpressed.

Lucas cleared his throat before speaking, "No sir."

After class, Lucas waited for Brooke.

"What's this about getting out of here at lunch?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"What do you say we go back to my place, have some fun?" He smirked. Just then, Peyton and Jake walked past and he couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"Come, I'll show you around," he heard Peyton offer.

"Actually, how about we skip the rest of the day?" Luke suggested.

"I like the way you think. Lead the way, handsome." She followed him out of the building and into his truck.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Brooke and Luke were in her bedroom enjoying a very heated make out session that was until Brooke's phone began ringing.

"Mm ignore it," Lucas groaned then continued making out with her. She quickly ignored the phone call then it started ringing again. "Ugh fuck sake," he stopped and let her take the call.

"Hey mom?" Lucas saw a sudden change in Brooke's facial expression. He couldn't help but notice her tense up and a frown appeared on her face. "You're on your way ho... wait mo..." Brooke threw her phone across the bed clearly frustrated. "You have to go," she stated sternly and tossed his shirt at him.

"You okay?" A concerned Lucas asked.

"Just go okay!" Lucas was taken aback by her tone but complied nonetheless. This was the first time he'd seen her not so cheery and bubbly.

When Lucas got home he found his mother cooking.

"Hi son, how was school?" She smiled.

He scratched his head nervously before speaking, "Uh yeah it was good."

"How come you're late? Did you head to the rivercourt?"

"Um no, I was at Brooke's." Karen sighed and stopped cooking.

"Luke, what's going on with you and Brooke?" She sat down and gestured for him to sit down too.

"Nothing Ma, we're just having some fun. Nothing wrong with that is there?" He shifted in his seat feeling rather uncomfortable at where this was going.

"Son, she's a girl, what may seem fun now probably won't be later. I don't want to sound sexist but fun is limited for girls eventually feelings will surface. So if you don't feel something for her maybe you should make that clear before continuing this thing you have with her," Lucas knew where his mom was coming from but surely Brooke knew this was just fun and she wasn't the type of girl to have feelings anyway.

"Mom we both know where we stand. It's just fun and it's all it will ever be, she knows that. I won't hurt her if that's what you think," Luke was about to get up before Karen stopped him.

"Oh and son, be safe. It's better to be safe than sorry. You know with like protection and stu-" Lucas suddenly began cringing at what was coming out of his mother's mouth.

"Whoa okay Ma stop right there. I really don't need to be hearing this. Okay I'm heading to the rivercourt to play some basketball." He quickly grabbed his basketball then went out the backdoor but not before muttering "God," leaving Karen shaking her head and smirking.

Whenever Lucas held a basketball in his hands it was like he was in his own world. He liked it that way, because it was his world and this was his happy place, his therapy for when things got too hard or if he just needed to relax a little, what ever the situation basketball always made it a thousand times better.

As he approached the rivercourt a certain brunette girl caught his eye. Brooke? What could she be doing here and all on her own too?

"Brooke? What are you doing here?" He walked up to her and sat beside her on the picnic table.

She quickly sniffed and wiped her face. "Oh nothing, just getting some air," she lied.

"And you decided to come to the rivercourt of all places? C'mon I know something else is up, I mean you look beautiful and all but I very much doubt smeared mascara is the new look you're going for nowadays," he joked and smiled softly. "Tell me, what's up pretty girl?"

"My mom and dad are back in town. They came home and the first thing they did was bitch at me. I just... I don't know I'd much rather they live in California permanently because I don't need them, I was doing just well on my own. I just wish I could slap that smile off Bitchtoria's face," she sighed sadly and wiped the remaining tears that fell from her eyes. Luke looked at her sympathetically.

"Bitchtoria?"

"Yeah you know like bitch and Victoria, my mother's name, combined." Luke shook his head, chuckling.

"What?" She looks at him confused.

"Only you can make a serious conversation not so serious within seconds." She looked consciously at him.

"Wait is that a bad thing?"

"It's a great thing. But honestly you wanna know what I think?" She nodded and listened to him intently. "I think that although I don't know you and your family very well I can see they're missing out on a lot. You're a great girl Brooke, and what makes you so great is that you're always smiling and your smile it's so infectious that it makes everyone else smile." Brooke smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks Luke, I really needed to hear that." He looked at her and he couldn't help but feel like there was much more to this girl than she showed the world.

The two sat in a comfortable silence. The only thing that was heard was the sound of Lucas bouncing his ball occasionally. Suddenly Brooke punched it out of his hand.

"C'mon handsome let's see what you got," she said playfully as she got up and began bouncing the ball.

"What?" He asked laughing.

"Lucas Scott I may be a girl but do not underestimate Brooke Davis' basketball skills. I could totally shoot a touch down." Lucas erupted in a fit of laughter. she scrunched her nose and looked at him confused. "What?"

"Touch down? You mean basket? You can shoot a basket?" Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Yeah basket, that's what I meant." She threw the basketball and it went straight into the hoop to Lucas' surprise.

"Damn girl, not bad, not bad at all." Brooke smiled proudly.

"My oh my what do we have here? Brooke Davis and Luc-ass Scott?" Both Brooke and Lucas turned around to see none other Nathan stood with his annoying smirk plastered on his face.

"Nate? What are you doing here?" Brooke asked looking unimpressed. Brooke wasn't a massive fan of Nathan's because of the way he treated Lucas but she put up with him because him and Peyton were close.

Nate ignored Brooke and looked straight at Luke, glaring at him. "This looks cosy."

"Cut the bullshit Nathan, what do you want?" Lucas couldn't really be bothered with his younger brother right now, not that he could be bothered with him any other time.

"It's a free country, I just came here to shoot some hoops," he smiled innocently.

"Daddy's court in the back garden not good enough for you?" Lucas asked sarcastically.

"Shut the fuck up man. Go back to playing basketball with girls, since you play like one yourself," Nate shot back.

"Very original Nate," Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Shut it Davis, we all know you're just desperate to get laid so you go to Lucas because he's stupid enough to agree to sleep with you." Brooke looked down quite shocked at Nate's comment.

"Don't talk to her like that," Lucas jumped in.

"Or what Lucas?" He challenged.

Lucas was about lunge at him but was stopped by Brooke. "Don't Luke. Just leave it, he's not worth it."

Nate let out a dry laugh, "Oh I see letting your girlfriend fight your battles now huh Luke?" Brooke gently rubbed Lucas' arm to calm him down.

"Ignore him, let's go," she muttered as she pulled him along with her.

"Yeah that's right walk away, asshole!" Nate snickered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

A couple of days had passed since that heart to heart between Brooke and Lucas and one thing that never left Brooke's head was how easy it was to confide in Luke. She'd never felt that, not with anyone - Rachel, Peyton, no one. It was new and quite overwhelming. In her eyes, no cared what little ol' Brooke Davis thought, in fact people probably thought she was incapable of feeling anything. That's the way it always had been so she just accepted it, but the other day it was different. Someone actually took their time to listen to her, her voice was finally heard and Lucas Scott was the one who made her feel that way.

Lucas Scott. They'd only known each other about a few months and in those four months she met someone unlike anyone else, well unlike any other boy she'd come across. Lucas was gentle, he was sweet and caring. He was genuinely interested and intrigued about others. There was definitely no denying that Lucas had an amazing body too. He was handsome... but surely he had some flaws?

She was shaken out of her thoughts when Rachel came over.

"Hey slut," smirked Rachel.

"Hey whore," Brooke smiled at the red head.

"You know what this Friday is right? PARTY WITH THE COLLEGE BOYS!" Rachel stated very excitedly.

"Oh crap I almost forgot about that. Can I bring a plus one?" Brooke asked hopefully.

"Plus one? I'm your plus one! I'm your wingman and you're my wingman... joke! Who's the plus one? Wait I never knew you had a boyfriend. Tell me all about this you slut!" Brooke struggled to keep up with Rachel, the only thing she heard was "boyfriend".

"Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend Rachel, I was thinking of bringing Lucas along."

"Lucas? As in Lucas Scott, Nathan's brother?" She asked in a rather surprised tone.

"Yes which other Lucas is there?"

"He's the guy you've been sleeping with?! Oh my god why didn't I see that one coming! He's hot, I'll give you that," Brooke looked at her in horror.

"Keep your voice down you bitch! We don't want this going around the whole school!" She whispered loudly.

"Why not? You've been shacking up with Lucas Scott, it's not exactly someth-" just then Peyton walked over.

"You've been shacking up with Lucas?" Rachel couldn't help but realise the hint of jealousy in her voice. "Since when?" Peyton continued.

Brooke groaned and glared at Rachel. "I don't even know, a few weeks maybe."

"You and Lucas Scott? I didn't even know you were his type."

"His type? Meaning what exactly?" Brooke asked defensively.

"Well I didn't know he liked girls who have slept with pretty much all the town's boys..." Peyton immediately regretted what she'd just said.

"Someone has their bitch switch on full today," Rachel muttered.

"So basically you're calling me a slut?" Brooke got up. She was actually hurt that her supposed best friend could say such a thing.

"Look, Brooke I didn't mean it that way I just-" Rachel cut in to defend her friend.

"Don't worry Peyton, I'm pretty sure she knows exactly what you meant." Rachel got up and followed Brooke.

"How come you didn't tell me about you and Brooke?" Lucas turned around to see a rather angry Peyton behind him.

"Hi to you too Peyton," he said sarcastically.

"Did you just fail to mention that, oh I don't know that you've been sleeping with my best friend behind my back."

"I'm sorry but, behind your back Peyton? We aren't even dating I don't see how this should even matter to you. What Brooke and I do is between us." He was appearing to grow frustrated.

"She's my best friend I'm pretty sure it does matter to me." He was about to speak before she quickly cut in. "I mean she is my best friend and I don't want you hurting her." Lucas stood up face to face with her.

"Are you sure that's all this is?" She nodded nervously. "So you won't care if I take her out on a date?"

"Go for it. I couldn't give a fuck Luke." She strutted off leaving a confused Lucas. It was beginning to get really old with Peyton. If she had feelings for him why didn't she just say and if she didn't then why was she acting like she was his girlfriend. He was growing tired of this happening repeatedly. He saw Brooke walk past and called out for her.

"Hey Brooke?!" She looked and smiled instantly.

"Hey Luke I haven't seen you since that run in with Nate."

"Yeah sorry about that, he can be such an ass at times. But I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight, dinner and a movie maybe?" He shifted nervously with his hands in his pockets and a sheepish plastered on his face.

"Lucas Scott are you asking me out on a date?" She raised an eyebrow, smirking. She was so happy right now but she didn't want to make that obvious.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Pick you up at 7?" Brooke nodded and watched him walk off. She was so excited and couldn't wait for tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

okay folks, there's been quite a bit of Leyton so far but I assure you this a pure Brucas story, it may be a slow process, but steady nonetheless. I may have to add some Naley in the upcoming chapters too but I hope you guys, whoever is reading, stay with story. It's my first fic so probably isn't up to scratch but any suggestions you do have, let me know!

Thanks for reading! Much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Brooke was in her room attempting to find the perfect outfit but to no luck. She groaned out of frustration. She never went out on dates, in fact this one was her first and she was ridiculously nervous although she had no clue why, because at the end of the day, she was Brooke Davis, she could have any guy she wanted. But here she was fussing over one, she was just really desperate for this date to go perfect. She liked Lucas, she liked him a lot more than she liked admitting.

While shuffling through some dresses, in walked Rachel.

"Wow, this place is a mess! What have you been doing in here?!" Rachel looked around at all the clothes covering the entire area of the floor. "We're only going to a party and that's on Friday, you still have all the time in the world to pick an outfit."

"It's not for the party..." Brooke mumbled quietly.

"It's not? Then what? Family meal or something?" Rachel, at times, could be extremely nosy and most of the time she wouldn't just drop the subject and move on, she needed all the little details and was very persistent and impatient.

"Date." Brooke purposely avoided eye contact with her because she was expecting a bunch of questions to be shot at her.

"A date? Brooke Davis on a date? With who? Lucas? Since when? What? I'm so confused."

"Why is it so hard to believe that I'm going on a date?" She asked rather irritated. "And yes with Lucas since a couple hours ago when he asked me."

"Well don't take this wrong way Davis but you've never done dates before. And Lucas? Really? Are you sure that's a good idea?" Rachel looked concerned at her friend.

"Why wouldn't it be a good idea Rach? He's a good guy."

"I'm not saying he's not a good guy Brooke, but what do you think Peyton will say?" Brooke looked at her confused.

"Peyton? What's she got to do with this?"

"Didn't you notice what she was like when she found about your thing with Lucas, she was totally jealous! I think that skank likes him and I just want you to be careful. Like what if he's playing you off against one another?"

Brooke thought carefully about what Rachel was saying could be true. "Yeah but maybe it's a one way thing, maybe Peyton likes him but he doesn't like her because he did ask me out on a date, not her. And Lucas isn't malicious like that, he wouldn't do that."

"Well as much as I dislike Peyton, she is your friend and if I was her and you were on a date with a guy I liked I'd kinda be pissed but then again she hasn't officially told you she likes him." Brooke picked up a beautiful midnight blue dress, which was knee length.

"It's only one date anyway. If Peyton tells me I'll back off straight away."

"That dress is perfect by the way, go with that one." Rachel smiled. Even though she was happy for her friend, she couldn't help but think that things were about to turn sour pretty soon.

"You think?" She nodded. "He won't be able to stand on two legs when he sees you in that dress Brooke."

Meanwhile Haley was at Karens cafe, studying as usual.

"Hey this seat taken?" She looked up to see Nathan standing there smirking.

"To you, yes it is." She rolled her eyes turned her attention back to her text book.

"That's a bit rude, but I'll let that one pass. I'm Nathan, you're Haley right?" He took the seat anyway and extended his hand which was rejected.

"I know who you are. You're Luke's asshole half brother," she said bluntly.

"I don't know what Lucas has told you about me but why don't you make your own perceptions of me rather than believe what he says?"

"Perceptions, big word for someone who's failing English. And these are my own perceptions Nathan, I see the way you treat Luke. You're cocky, arrogant and overall a gigantic sized dick," Haley really couldn't stand this guy and wanted to make that clear.

"Oh so you take notice of my grades now Haley? You must have some sort of care for me if you know my grades," he said in his usual cocky tone.

"My point exactly. Look I don't know what you want and to be honest I don't really care but I would appreciate if you left me alone because if you didn't notice already I'm trying to study."

"Okay look Haley, I'm sorry I did actually need a favour. You're right about me failing English and I heard you're great at it so I was wondering if you could spare a couple hours a day to tutor me," he looked around to ensure no one heard.

"What makes you think I'll help you?"

"Please? I'm desperate. If my grades aren't up to scratch Whitey will kick me off the team and my dad will be furious," he begged.

"Not my problem," she said simply.

"Alright, how about if you do this for me in return I'll stop giving Lucas a hard time," he offered.

"Really? You'd do that?" Nathan nodded. "Fine we go by my terms. We meet after school the days you don't have basketball training and before whenever you do. Come late to any of them and that's it we are done."

"Thanks Haley. Oh and I like a girl who can take control, it's hot." He winked and walked away. She scoffed and shook her head, who the hell did he think he was?

It was almost 7pm and Luke still had not come to pick Brooke up. 'What if he bailed at last minute?' She thought to herself. Suddenly she heard to a knock on the door. She ran as quick as her heels could take her and opened the door.

"Luke? Hi," she smiled.

"Wow. Brooke... you look stunning pretty girl," he kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Luke, you don't look so bad yourself," she said honestly because he did clean up very well.

He led her to his truck and opened the door for her.

"So where we going tonight then?" She asked curiously.

"You heard about that new restaurant that opened a couple of days ago?" She nodded and smiled. She loved how Lucas made her feel at ease and she could just be her.

When they arrived at the place the waiter guided them to their reserved table. They say down and were handed menus.

"This place seems really nice," she commented looking around and he agreed. "So Luke how come you asked me out on a date?"

"Well believe it or not Brooke, but I like you so why not? And judging by the fact you said yes I'd like to think you like me too?"

"Well if you must know I only go out on dates with boys I really do not like," she teased. "Of course I like you. I've never been asked out on a date before that's why I was wondering."

"You've never been on a date?!" He asked shocked. She shook her head suddenly becoming embarrassed. "I find that hard to believe."

"Why? Guys only ever want one thing from me but you, you're different. Obviously we do have fun but in that situation with any other guy it would only be physical that's it but with you, you're my friend too." She looked over to see Peyton with a guy come in. "Is that Peyton... with that kid?" Lucas turned around and clenched his jaws.

"Oh yeah look," he tried acting like he wasn't bothered. "Anyway you wanna order?"

"Wait they're coming over," she said.

"Lucas, Brooke what a surprise to see you two here, " Peyton greeted them with a fake smile.

"Hey Peyton and..." Lucas glared at Jake. Of course he hadn't forgot his name but he didn't really like the guy.

"Jake. Jake this is my best friend Brooke and her boyfriend Lucas."

"Oh we're not dating or anything..." Brooke cut in.

"Could have fooled me," she said sarcastically not going unnoticed by both Brooke and Lucas. Brooke also realised Lucas had gotten strangely awkward. "Anyway we will leave you two love birds alone." Peyton walked away leaving Brooke to turn her attention back to Lucas.

"What was that about?" She asked suspiciously.

"What was what about?" He pretended he didn't know what she was talking about.

"You and Peyton? Look Lucas if you two have a thing then I really don't want to be in the middle of it all."

"Brooke what are you talking about? I'm here on a date with you, of course I don't like Peyton and Peyton quite clearly doesn't like me. You're reading too much into things and like I said I like you Brooke." Brooke smiled satisfied with his response. Luke noticed Peyton glancing at them so he leaned over the table and gave Brooke a peck on the lips.

When they finished their meal they sat waiting for the bill to arrive. "You had a good time?" He asked.

"The best." This was genuinely one of the best nights she had in a long time.

"What if I said I want us to date like I officially."

"I'd say I like the sound of that idea," she grinned.

"So that's a yes?"

"A yes to what Luke?" She wanted him to ask her properly.

"Be my girlfriend Brooke Davis?" He smiled at her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Brooke and Lucas walked into school hand in hand much to the surprise of their peers who were unsurprisingly whispering between themselves.

Peyton was with Rachel and she glared at the two.

"Since when were those two an item?"

"Since probably their date yesterday. She looks happy," Rachel commented smiling. She also gained satisfaction from the fact Peyton looked miserable, even though she was miserable all the time anyway, she was more miserable today in particular.

"Hi guys, Peyton could I talk to you please?" Brooke came over looking cheery and Lucas awkwardly stood between the three girls. She pulled Peyton aside leaving Lucas and Rachel alone.

"Peyton, I um... well as you can see me and Lucas are kinda dating. But if you have feelings for him tell me and I will back off immediately." Peyton laughed.

"Brooke why would I have feelings for him? My best friend hates him and he really isn't my type." Lie. He was exactly her type. "Honestly Brooke you can date him I don't really care. Besides you seem happy so I'm happy." Another lie. She couldn't be more pissed off, not at Brooke but at Lucas.

"Oh okay, good because I really like him and I've felt like this with any other guy," Brooke beamed.

"Mhm, anyway I'll see you later." Peyton walked off leaving Brooke to join Luke and Rachel.

"So you two huh?" Rachel asked, she stared at Lucas intensely. "You know this girl is like my sister right? You hurt her and I swear to god Lucas Scott I won't be held accountable for my actions." Brooke giggled at the fear that appeared in his eyes.

"I won't hurt her Rachel," he said wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Nathan!" Nathan groaned hearing the sound of his dads voice. "Nathan get your ass down here right now!" He dragged himself out of his bed.

"What do you want dad?" He asked yawning.

"Oh I don't know maybe I'm concerned you're not at school."

"Concerned I'm not at school or concerned I'm missing practice?" Nate rolled his eyes.

"Concerned that right now you smell like ass. I can almost taste the alcohol scent coming off you. Take a shower and get to school, now," Dan demanded. "Anymore behaviour like this and you will be sorry son. The season is about to start and here you are getting drunk off your head and coming home at sunrise. I won't be having any of this while you are still living in my house."

Nathan rubbed his head not wanting to listen to all this. "God, dad save the lecture okay, I'm going to school." Just then Nathan remembered he was supposed to meet Haley for his first tutoring session. He quickly went and took a shower before changing into some clothes ready to head school.

"Hey Hales!" Lucas walked over to Haley who was sitting on her own reading a book in the library.

"Luke where have you been nowadays? I've missed your ass." She patted the seat beside her gesturing for him to sit.

"Oh you know here and there. What you been up to?" He asked smiling.

"Nothing really been studying," she purposely failed to mention the fact Nathan had been to see her as she thought Lucas might have gotten pissed. "So what's this news about you and Brooke Davis, it's not true right?" Lucas avoided eye contact with Haley knowing what her reaction would be. "Oh my god Luke you are! I thought we had a pact to not get involved with people like her. They hurt people Luke, and use them."

"Okay, look Brooke is actually not that bad, she sweet. And she's nothing like the likes of Nathan. Just give her a chance?" He tried reasoning with her.

"Give her a chance? Really? I thought this thing you had with her was solely sex, next thing I know you guys become a freaking couple!" She exclaimed rather dramatically.

"Just get to know her maybe, for me?" He pleaded.

"Fine, for you." She rolled her eyes.

After school, Lucas and Brooke headed to his moms café.

"Wait so like you're gonna introduce me to your mom as your girlfriend? Is that a good idea?Whatt if she hated me? Oh my god she's going to disapprove of me. She'll probably think I'm the one who's been corrupting you. I feel sick, take me home Lucas!" She rambled on causing Lucas to chuckle.

"Nonsense Brooke she'll adore you, just like I do." He kissed her forehead, reassuring her. He walked in and greeted his mom.

"Hi Lucas, Brooke." Brooke looked at Karen and forced a smile. "What can I get you two kids?"

"Actually mom I just wanted to tell you that Brooke and I are officially dating." His mom turned around suddenly.

"Dating? Since when?" She asked shocked and curious.

"Since last night." Brooke just sat awkwardly not knowing whether Karen was happy or not.

"Oh.. oh right. Well that's good, that's good I guess," she managed to stutter out. Lucas looked at his mom weirdly not expecting that reaction from her. "Lucas could I borrow you for a minute." Lucas excused himself from Brooke and followed his mom to the back. "Didn't you listen to a word I said the other day Lucas? You can't play with the poor girls heart."

"I'm not playing with her heart Ma."

"So you're telling me you like her?"

"Well I could grow to like her. I mean she's a nice girl so it's possible," he shrugged.

"Lucas Scott you are digging yourself a hole here. Brooke she does seem like a very nice girl. Now I'm not going to tell you what to do but just maybe think of her because by the way that girl looks at you she seems like she really likes you." Lucas sighed and went back to Brooke.

"She hates me doesn't she? Oh god she does!" She put her head in her hands.

"She doesn't hate you she was just shocked." Which was actually true. "Maybe if she got to know you better then she'll start liking you more. How about you come to my house tomorrow evening for dinner?" He suggested. He questioned whether this was a good idea.

"Sure I'd love that," she said smiling.

Meanwhile Nathan went to give a certain someone a visit. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

"Nathan? What are you doing here?" A confused Haley asked.

"I missed our tutoring session so I came to explain."

"Nathan I said if you miss it then this arrangement is over. I'm not going to wait on anyone especially you. You're either committed or not and we both know you're not."

"No Haley look it won't happen again, I promise. In fact if you have time maybe we could do it now?" He suggested hopefully.

Haley stood and thought about it. "Fine, come in. And don't let this happen again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, I'm like 5 chapters in and I'm already losing inspiration and motivation to continue this. I would greatly appreciate maybe some suggestions or constructive criticism. But thank you to everyone who has been reading especially those who have reviewed and took the time to compliment the story :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

It was Friday. The day of the party. Rachel was a little too excited whereas Brooke she wasn't, not as usual anyway. Parties were Brooke's life, but lately she felt like they weren't her priority and she didn't know why she felt this way.

During cheer practice Brooke and Rachel were just giggling about something between themselves until Peyton butted in.

"Aren't we meant to be practicing or something?" she said irritably.

"Wow who's been on your ass today?" Rachel asked trying to annoy her even more. Peyton, of course, ignored her and rolled her eyes.

"Woo! Go Luke!" Brooke cheered watching Lucas practicing basketball. He looked back and gave her a small smile much to the dismay of Peyton who watched on jealously.

Nathan noticed the unimpressed look on Peyton. "So you and Brooke huh?" He turned to look at Lucas who was stretching.

"What's it to you?" Lucas looked at him suspiciously. Since when was Nate interested in his personal life.

"Nothing man, I was just asking. I thought you liked Peyton though."

"Okay seriously, why are you even talking to me?" Lucas couldn't help but assume that Nathan had some sort of ulterior motive.

"Geez calm down dude. I don't even know why I try. You're an ass." Lucas chuckled.

"Oh there you go, he's back. Whatever." Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Alright, that's enough resting boys! Suicides, now! C'mon Nathan hop to it!" Shouted Whitey, while smacking Nathan on the back. Nathan groaned and start running, he was falling behind the other guys and began getting frustrated with himself. "Quit running like a girl Scott! Or I'll make the lot of you come back after school to do these again... another 5 times over!"

"Great the supposed captain is deciding to let the team down," muttered Lucas as he ran past Nathan. Nate clenched his jaws trying to hold his frustration in to the surprise of Luke who was expecting a smartass comment in return.

After practice, Brooke stood outside the boys changing rooms. "Miss Davis, isn't there somewhere else you can wait?" Whitey asked approaching her.

"Well I could, but that would involve walking sir, and I think I have drained enough energy for a day. You know how cheer practice gets intense at times?" Brooke smiled at him sweetly then saw Lucas come out finally. "Oh hi boyfriend!" She hugged him until they were forced to separate because of Whitey's awkward presence.

They walked out of the school hand in hand. "So how about we go back to mine before dinner tonight?" Lucas suggested.

"Oh shit, I forgot to tell Rachel about that and she's so excited about this party we were meant to go to."

"You are still coming tonight though aren't you?" Lucas asked.

"Of course babe, I wouldn't miss it for the world. I really want your mom to like me." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him which he gladly accepted. "Oh there's Rachel. Rachel!" she called out. Rachel came over to them both.

"What do you want slut? I have a party to get ready for and as do you!"

"Yeah about that Rachel, I kinda have plans," she said looking up at Lucas.

"Ah yes, I see ditching me for your boytoy, typical." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Sorry Rach, maybe another night though for definite," Brooke apologised.

"I'm only kidding Brooke, have a good time doing what ever you two kids get up to," she winked and strutted off.

"She's one very interesting girl, I must say," Lucas commented watching her leave.

"Yes she is. She's the best, I love her." The two of them then got into his truck and drove to his house.

"Oh hey, has Peyton been a bitch to you lately?"

"I haven't really spoke to her, why?" He became more interested in the conversation at the mention of her name.

"She keeps making snide remarks or just has a bitchy attitude. I don't think I've actually done anything to her though," she shrugged.

"Just ignore it babe. Anyway back to us, you didn't say yes or no to my request." He smirked and started kissing her.

" Mm and what request would that be Mr Scott?" She kissed him back.

"You'll see." They kissed all the way into his room.

"I already like where this is going." She giggled and pushed him onto the bed then got on top. Both their clothes were soon flung on the floor and within no time Lucas entered her making Brooke arch her back and moan in pleasure. "Oh god Luke, don't stop." She dragged her nails down his back as he continued to thrust in and out of her.

Lucas was about to release his load into her and when he did he collapsed on top of her.

"God, it gets better every time." He panted and lay beside her.

"I really don't blame your mom for not liking me I mean just before I'm about to have dinner with her I sleep with her son." Lucas chuckled.

"Well I'm not complaining because that was fantastic." He leaned over to kiss her. "Alright, let's get some clothes on, my mom should be home from work soon." He got up and grabbed his boxers off the floor before tossing her clothes at her.

At the rivercourt Haley waited for Nathan as they had a tutoring session.

"Hey beautiful." Nathan greeted her flirtatiously.

"Okay, let's just get this over with," She got a few books out of her bag.

"Oh wait, I got you something." Haley raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Well you're tutoring me aren't you, I'm sure anyone who is capable of putting up with me deserves at least something." Haley blushed then he got a bracelet out of his pocket.

"Oh my god from those fortune cookies! I've been trying to get this for ages." She grinned. He put around her wrist and smiled charmingly.

"Don't say I never gave you anything." They gazed at each other for a moment before getting back to reality. Haley nervously coughed.

"Anyway we have some studying to do so let's get on with it."

When Karen arrived home she found that Lucas had already cooked dinner.

"Lucas, I told I'd cook son. But what ever you have cooked smells amazing."

"I agree." Karen turned to see Brooke standing there smiling shyly.

"Oh hi Brooke, are you joining us for dinner?" Brooke nodded. "Well come. Sit, I don't know if you've ever tasted Luke's cooking but he's a great chef," Karen grinned proudly.

"Probably gets it from his mom then," Brooke complimented and received a warm smile from Karen.

When they started eating the conversation flowed. The three of them were really enjoying themselves.

"Has Luke ever told you that time he liked this girl? Like he was head over heels in love with her. This was when he was like 8. Anyway one day we were at the fair and this girl, she was with her dad so Lucas being the smart kid he is approached her and asked her out on a date to the movies. Her dad glared at him and Lucas almost peed himself!" Karen laughed causing Brooke to burst out into a fit of laughter. "Wait I'm pretty sure you did pee yourself! Then you just ran away."

Lucas groaned, clearly embarrassed. "Mom! Was it really necessary to tell Brooke about this?!"

"Oh shush Lucas your mother is just telling me all the things you probably wouldn't have told me about."

"Oh I see, I'm being ganged up on now." Karen smiled at the two teens.

"Okay well since you cooked I'll clean up." She got up and grabbed the dishes.

"I'll help," Brooke offered and she too got up.

After dinner, the three of them sat in the living room looking through some baby pictures of Lucas.

"Oh my goodness, Lucas your hair! What on earth were you thinking?!" Brooke couldn't stop laughing at a picture of Lucas with long hair. "You were totally working the mop head look," she giggled.

"Hey it was in fashion in those days okay? The girls loved it!"

"I'm sure they did Lucas, I'm sure they did," Brooke patted his cheek.

Karen excused herself from the two of them. Lucas looked at his mother go and followed her. "I'll be back," He whispered to Brooke.

"I've never seen you smile like that in such a long time," Karen commented looking at her son. Lucas frowned. "I'm actually pleasantly surprised. I was expecting maybe a more eccentric girl, because I've heard so many people talk about this Brooke Davis, but she is actually sweet and down to earth. I'll admit at first I had preconceived perceptions of her but she's proved me wrong, I like her Lucas."

"Mom..." He tried speaking but was cut off.

"No Lucas, I don't know what you're doing with her but this isn't fair. She genuinely seems like she likes you and here you are liking someone else." Lucas didn't want to hear this so walked back to the living room.

When Nathan got home he was greeted by a rather angry looking Dan.

"Where have you been?" He asked sternly.

"Why does it matter?" Nathan muttered and tried walking past but was stopped. "Dad move out the way I want to sleep, I'm tired."

"We were supposed to have a training session today after school. Have you been partying again?"

"No dad! I was just at a friend's now will you just move out my way." He shoved past him.

"When will you ever learn to not speak to your father like that Nathan?!" Nathan's mother suddenly showed up and he rolled his eyes. His parents really did piss him off at times. It was like they were always against him. They never believed anything he said and never had the time to listen to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**This is like my story and even I'm beginning to hate the Lucas I've created. But not to worry in chapters to come he will become more likable, I hope anyway. Hope you enjoyed the elements of Naley. I'm also hoping to develop Nathan's character more so we'll see more of Nathan/Lucas scenes. And besides from Brachel, I may explore Braley's friendship because I loved them on OTH.**

**Hope your enjoyed this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Two weeks following dinner with Lucas and his mom, Brooke realised that since then Lucas had been distant. He hadn't waited for her after cheer practices like he would usually. When they sat together at lunch he wouldn't even say much, it was strange, like had she done something wrong?

She was shaken from her thoughts when she saw Nathan enter the library - where she was because she had study period, usually she wouldn't stay but she had nothing else to do - what was Nathan of all people doing here?

"Brooke? What are you doing here?" He asked surprised. Brooke and Nathan were never close, they actually despised each other for reasons unknown to everyone, there probably wasn't even any reasons.

"I have study period, what's your excuse?" Nathan nervously dug his hands in his pockets.

"Um, well you see... uh..." he hesitated until he was cut off.

"Oh sorry Nate I just had to... Brooke?" A shocked Haley lifted her head to see Brooke suspiciously staring between the two.

"Tutor girl right? Lucas' best friend? What are you doing here with none other than Lucas' arch enemy?" Nathan and Haley looked at each other, neither of them knowing what to say. "Well?" Brooke waited for one of then to respond. "Oh my god you two are secretly dating aren't you? Meeting up at the library, good idea but not good enough. This explains why you both look like you've seen a ghost or something," she smirked.

Haley was quick to respond this time, "Dating?! What?! We're not dating, anything but dating! That's ridiculous, honestly only you would assume that. As if I would ever date Nathan Scott, I wouldn't date him if he was the last boy on earth!" Nathan and Brooke were taken aback by Haley's reaction.

"Whoa tutor girl, I was only kidding. Although you seem awfully defensive about this matter, maybe you do have a crush on Nate."

"If you must know I'm tutoring Nathan, and by the looks of it maybe you need a tutor too." Haley looked down at a paper next to Brooke with a big 'F' on it. Brooke glared at her.

"Does Lucas know?" She asked.

"No!" Both Nathan and Haley said in unison.

"Ahh secret tutor sessions, I see," Brooke got up and grabbed her things. As she was about to leave, Haley stopped her.

"Hey Brooke, you're not going to tell Luke are you?" She asked, worried.

"Don't worry tutor girl, your secrets safe with me, for now. But if you know what's good for your friendship I'd tell him if I were you. It's best to honest even if the secret isn't what the other person wants to hear. I don't want to see him getting hurt though, so tell him sooner rather than later, he deserves that. Anyway see you around." Haley was pleasantly surprised at Brooke. She said she would keep this between them, and she even gave her some useful advice. Who knew?

Later that evening, Peyton was in her house listening to music. Her dad was out so she was alone. It wasn't rare that her dad was never home. He worked away, but he'd alway come home for the holidays and often during the weekends when he could. She suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"Brooke?! Is that you?! Come in if it is, doors open!" She was used to Brooke coming round to hers, in fact it was only ever her who came round.

"Uh, no actually it's me." She recognised the voice and rushed down the stairs to see Lucas at the door.

"Luke? What are you doing here? It's kind of late." He awkwardly stood in the doorway.

"I was just in the neighbourhood so I thought I'd come by. Is that okay?"

"Uh, yeah, no that's fine. Come on in." She allowed him to come in. "So... how are you and Brooke?" She asked, not really interested but didn't know what else to say.

"We're okay I guess," he replied sounding rather unconvinced. "Actually no we're not. Well she thinks we are but..." he looked at the ground and tapped his foot nervously.

"But? But what?"

"But, i don't know. I don't feel for her the way I feel for you. She's not you Peyton-"

"Luke.." she whispered.

"No Peyton. I like you and I don't know why you can't just admit you like me too. We can be together. I'll break up with Brooke because it's you who I want to be with." She looked up to him and smiled. He smiled back then suddenly leaned in. Peyton didn't shy away either instead she accepted his lips onto hers. Before they knew it they were making out on her couch.

Minutes later Peyton stopped them just as he was about to take her shirt off.

"Luke wait. You're with Brooke. We can't do this, not until you and Brooke are over for definite." Luke nodded understandingly.

After going to Peyton's he went to his moms café. He noticed Haley on her own so joined her.

"Hey you," Haley smiled. She noticed that Lucas was deep in thought by the creases in his forehead. "Something wrong?"

"No... actually well sorta. Say you were in a relationship and you liked someone else what would you do?" Haley looked at him seriously.

"You need to tell Brooke. I think she's really into you so it's better for her to know now rather than later." She suddenly remembered Brooke telling her something similar. "Before she falls for you hard otherwise you'd be tearing her apart. I hope you haven't done anything with, I'm assuming, Peyton?" Lucas avoided eye contact giving it away immediately. "Lucas, you haven't..." Haley looked genuinly shocked. "You need to tell her before she hears it off someone else." Lucas realised he had gotten himself into quite a sticky situation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I really want to get this whole Peyton/Lucas cheating stuff out the way, so I made it happen quicker than I'd initially planned, but don't worry I'm also going to end it quickly as well.

Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

It had been 4 days since Lucas and Peyton had kissed. Lucas had still not mentioned anything to Brooke about it which Haley knew about. Although Brooke and her weren't necessarily friends, no girl or even boy deserved to be cheated on. It was really unlike Lucas to even do that. Haley knew her best friend and he wasn't a malicious person, he wasn't that heartless to go and break a girl's heart like that even if it was Brooke Davis. Lucas was different from other guys which added to the fact that this was out of the blue. Mostly, Lucas wasn't Nathan. The two boys shared quite a lot in common actually. They had short tempers, they were both extremely athletic and many other things, however where Nathan was an ass, Lucas wasn't. There was more to this than Haley believed.

"Hey Brooke." Haley saw her pass in the corridor and called out for her.

"Um... tutor girl. If this is about that whole Nathan thing-" Haley hadn't even thought about that since it'd happened.

"No... uh um..." she wasn't entirely sure why she even called Brooke.

"Hurry up tutor girl, I have class to go to."

"How are you and Lucas doing?" Brooke looked at her weirdly, why was she asking this?

"I guess we're okay, why has he said something?"

"No I was just wondering you know because he's my best friend." Brooke seemed unconvinced.

"Well then why don't you talk about this to him? I mean no offence or anything, you seem nice and all but we're not exactly friends and last I heard is that you don't like the "cheersluts" I think that's what you call us right?" Haley looked down guiltily.

"Well you are my best friend's girlfriend, so I think we should put that behind us," she smiled. "How about... I don't know we go for dinner at Karen's café after school?" She suggested.

Brooke nodded and shrugged, "Yeah okay, sounds fun."

Lucas sat in his history class bored out of his head, he saw Peyton across the room looking equally as bored. She looked behind and gave him a small smile.

He got his phone out and was about to text her.

"Mr Scott, do you mind sharing with us what exactly is more important than learning about The Wall Street Crash?" He asked in a rather monotonous voice.

"Uh no sir..." the teacher rolled his eyes.

"Then please put the phone away. I don't want to see it again." Lucas did as he was told then went back to zoning out.

After school Brooke and Haley met up like they had planned at Karen's café.

"Hey I didn't think you'd actually come," Haley stated and smiled at Brooke.

"Well you're my boyfriend's best friend I think it's only fair I at least give you a chance. Besides tutor girl, you're actually quite easy to talk to."

"Well thanks. And may I ask, where did this 'tutor girl' name come from?" Haley chuckled.

"Well you are a tutor, and you're a girl, at least from what I know. I mean for all I know you could be a man, which would be totally fine. I don't discriminate." The two girls shared a laugh.

"Well in that case I will call you tigger."

"Tigger? Why?" Brooke asked, wondering.

"Because you're quite restless and bouncy and cheery," Haley explained.

"Tigger... I could grow to like it."

"So you and Lucas... everything going good?" She tried to not sound too suspicious and more casual.

"I guess I mean we haven't spoke much lately and I feel as though he's avoiding me. Like almost 3 weeks ago I had dinner with him and his mom and it went really great. We all had fun then after that he's been really disconnected. Maybe he isn't that into me any more, I mean I could understand why, they all get bored eventually," she shrugged sadly. Haley couldn't help but feel bad for the girl.

"Maybe talk to him about it?" She suggested.

"I could but I haven't even been able to reach him. He's either ignoring me or he's lost his phone which I very much doubt."

"He should be coming here after basketball practice, he usually does."

"I know but I have to head home soon, I'm going out with my family tonight." Brooke didn't sound too happy about that. "Anyway I'm sure we'll get the chance to speak soon. Enough about me now, what's going on with you and Nathan?" Brooke smirked and playfully nudged Haley.

"Nathan and I? Nothing!" She exclaimed defensively.

"Cut the crap tutor girl. I seen you two in the library you both got so coy and right now you're getting defensive which is a sign." Haley rolled her eyes.

"You're over-analysing Brooke."

"Are you telling me you don't find Nathan Scott hot? I mean he is one fine piece of man meat." Haley erupted into a fit of laughter.

"Okay I agree with that but nothing can happen," Haley said in all seriousness.

"Why not? Because of Luke? Fuck that. If you like someone Hales, you go for it, doesn't matter what anyone else thinks and Lucas will have to just live with it. I mean you're living with the fact me and Luke are dating and you don't like me."

"Actually I have to apologise, I judged you before I even knew you and that was unfair. I think you're actually pretty cool," Haley smiled.

"Thank you, well I think you're pretty cool too tutor girl, even if you have a weird sense in fashion," Brooke said scrunching her nose at the poncho Haley was wearing. "Anyway I should go, nice talking to you."

Around 15 minutes after Brooke left Lucas walked in all sweaty after basketball practice.

"Hey Hales," he greeted her and sat down.

"Luke." She stared at him blankly.

"You're not still mad at me are you?"

"Yes Luke I am still mad. You haven't told her yet! She deserves to know," Haley folded her arms and looked at him seriously.

"Since when were you two best friends?"

"We're not but she doesn't deserve that Luke, no one does. And it's so unlike you to treat a girl like this. Brooke actually seems like a genuinely nice girl and it's messed up that you're just toying with her feelings." Luke sighed.

"God you're starting to sound like my mom," he muttered in annoyance.

"Luke I'm serious. If you want Brooke then tell her and be honest with her. If you want Peyton then break up with Brooke and explain to her. At the end of the day I just want you to be happy. Cheating on Brooke with Peyton was a dumb mistake, like really dumb and it confuses me slightly."

Lucas groaned and rubbed his head. "That's just it Haley I have no idea who I want anymore! I like them both I guess..." Haley sighed and looked at her best friend.

"You want my advice?" He nodded and looked at her ready to listen. "Listen to your heart Luke. They're both pretty girls there's no doubt about that but which one out of the two makes you happy? Makes you feel at ease? Which one when you see her instantly puts a smile on your face. Which one are you most comfortable with confiding in, the one you can depend on in the long run, the one who will be there when no one else is. Who is the one you think of first in the morning, the one you look forward to seeing? Think about these things Luke, because these are the things that matter." Lucas looked at her. There was only one girl going through his head at this point. Haley hugged him then got up ready to leave. "See you tomorrow Luke, don't hold this off any later than you already have." She kissed his cheek then left. The two of them were unaware that their entire conversation was overheard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Who will Luke choose? How will it go down with the other? And who overheard the conversation?

All this to come in the next chapter which should be uploaded very soon.

What you all think about Haley in this chapter?

Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Brooke came home exhausted. She let herself fall back on her bed then picked up her phone. She sighed when she saw that she had received a number of missed calls and even a voice mail.

"Brooke, I have to talk to you. It's really urgent." She wondered what it could be about so she decided to call them.

"Hey? You called? What's up, it sounded important."

"Yeah I need tell you this in person. Can I come round?"

Brooke said, "Yeah." Then hung up.

Lucas was frantically walking the streets of Tree Hill until he reached a very familiar neighbourhood. A million thoughts were going through his head right now.

Brooke sprung off her bed when she heard someone knocking on the door.

"Hey, come in." She invited them in and then sat on the couch. "What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Brooke, I uh... I think i'm in love with..."

"You lying cheating bastard!" Lucas and Brooke suddenly shot their heads up to see a very angry redhead.

"Rachel? What the hell?" Brooke said very shocked at Rachel's sudden outburst.

"Don't be saying what the hell to me Brooke. This ass right here has been cheating on you, haven't you?" Rachel placed her hands on her hips and stared angrily at Lucas who looked down. "HAVENT YOU?" she repeated, raising her voice.

Brooke suddenly felt the walls slowly closing up against her, she could feel her heart suddenly sinking inside of her chest. "W-well?" She managed to choke out.

"I'm sorry Brooke... I didn't mean to. It was a huge mistake because now I realise that I love you!" He tried pleading with her. "Please you have to forgive me."

"You're honestly asking her to forgive you? You know Lucas, cheating is bad enough but who you cheated with well that just makes a whole lot worse." Brooke looked confused, she already had tears flowing out her eyes.

"What does she mean? Who did you cheat with?"

"P-peyton..." he muttered regretfully.

"PEYTON?! YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH MY BEST FRIEND?!" she yelled. "Get out Lucas," she demanded. He tried touching her and she instantly flinched. "Just get the fuck out! I hope you and that backstabbing skank rot in hell," she said in utter disgust.

Lucas walked out with his head bowed down, ashamed of himself after what he had done. And now he realised that he probably lost the girl of his dreams forever.

"I... I can't believe this. Rach, I was falling for him! Hell, I have fucking fallen for him! Why the fuck has he gone and done this?! And her, that bitch... I can't believe she would do this to me." She sobbed and Rachel came to her side and held her while she cried.

The next morning Brooke walked into school. From every direction she could sense that there were people whispering and staring at her, probably talking about this whole situation with Lucas and Peyton. It was weird how fast news spread around Tree Hill, but then again it was such a small town.

"Hey." Rachel walked up behind her. Brooke stayed silent. The two of them saw Peyton looking quite happy for a change. "I wish I could slap that smirk off her face," Rachel commented. Brooke suddenly started walking up to her. Out of nowhere Brooke's hand impacted against Peyton's cheek. Several heads turned at the sound of the slap. Rachel just stood in complete shock.

"That's for being a shitty slut of a best friend." Peyton put her hand on her cheek still feeling the burn off the slap. She glanced at Lucas who helplessly watched, then ran to the girls bathroom not wanting to spend another second being humiliated in front of her peers.

"Damn girl, that was one heck of a slap," Rachel laughed.

"She deserved it." Brooke walked away. She knew Lucas' eyes were concentrated on her as she did so but she ignored it and continued walking.

As she stood at her locker Haley approached her. Rachel gave her a funny look.

"Hi Brooke, I was thinking maybe we could go for lunch again or something?" She smiled.

"Um no I don't think that's really a good idea Haley, especially after what's happened with Lucas and I. It'd be kinda awkward." Brooke wasn't wanting to be mean but hanging with her ex boyfriend's best friend didn't sound appealing right now.

"What happened with you and Luke?" She asked curiously.

"Like you don't know." Rachel said cutting in. Haley looked up at the red head who clearly looked uninviting.

"Excuse me?" Haley said.

"You knew about Lucas and Peyton so why didn't you tell Brooke when you had the chance, since you guys are all of a sudden so close?" Rachel questioned as she folded her arms.

"You knew? You knew and you didn't tell me?" Brooke turned to Haley looking almost betrayed. "Wow I bet you guys were just laughing about this. You're no better than him." Brooke slammed her locker shut and grabbed her bag.

"Wait Brooke, that's not how it is!" Haley shouted after her but she was already too far. She sighed and went searching for Lucas.

Meanwhile Peyton was still in the girl's bathrooms sorting herself out. She applied a wet paper towel to her cheek and flinched at the stinging feeling. The slap had some major power. She looked in the mirror and sighed heavily seeing that her mascara had ran down her face.

"So Peyton is it true that Lucas and you had sex... on Brooke's couch?!" She saw Bevin, one of the girls on the cheerleading team approach her. Bevin was a quite... well a really ditsy girl.

"No Bevin. What the fuck?" Peyton said giving her an incredulous look.

"Hey don't be bitching at me it's just what I heard."

"Well for your information, Lucas loves me, we only cheated because he never even wanted Brooke. So go tell all your little girl friends that."

"He loves you? Really? Last time I checked I walked into Lucas about to confess his love for Brooke until I, of course, told her that he cheated on her with her skanky best friend." Peyton turned around to see Rachel standing in the doorway. She gritted her teeth in anger. "Ooh did I just hit a nerve? What's wrong? Truth hurts? He probably realised that you really aren't anything special. Shame on him, he's lost possibly the greatest girl he'll ever have," Rachel said truthfully. Peyton walked past and shoved into Lucas.

"So you eventually told her then?" Haley saw Lucas in the school gymnasium.

"No, not exactly."

"What do you mean not exactly?" Haley sat beside him.

"Rachel told her. I think she was in the café when we were talking about this. Who cares now, I've lost Brooke and she probably won't speak to me ever again." He sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Isn't that what you wanted? Isn't that the reason you and Peyton kissed in the first place? Because you liked her and not Brooke?"

"I thought I did want Peyton. She was a safe choice. I guess I've had a crush on her for such a long time that I started believing that perhaps me and her were just compatible. But we're too compatible. Brooke, on the other hand, you never know what to expect with her. She could light up a whole room with just her smile. And our relationship was always so spontaneous. It was never perfect or anything and in the short time we dated she just always managed to make me smile. We worked because we are so dissimilar, but opposites attract. I only liked the idea of Peyton. I went to Brooke's after our conversation to tell her I love her because I do Haley, I've really fallen for her, and I am so dumb for not realising this sooner but I guess I was just scared of my feelings for her." Haley looked at her best friend sympathetically.

"You shouldn't be telling me all this Luke. Go tell her." Haley placed her hand on his and gave him a weak smile.

"But she won't listen to me."

"Well make her. Show her that you are the guy for her. It's not going to be easy but that's because love isn't easy. Just don't give up on her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So... what'd you think? That's Leyton done with for now.

Next chapter I'm thinking a Nathan/Naley centred chapter with elements of Brucas, of course.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

It had almost been two weeks since Brooke found out about Lucas and Peyton. She still hadn't forgave or spoke to either of them, nor was she planning on it. After what they did to her, how they hurt, they didn't deserve her forgiveness and quite frankly they non existent her. The thing she was most hurt about is that Peyton had not yet apologised. Peyton was her best friend, the fact she hadn't apologised sent a message to Brooke that she didn't regret it which made it worse.

"Hey Davis, wanna go shopping later?" Rachel walked into Brooke's room to find her lazing around in her pyjamas still.

"Not really," she mumbled tiredly.

"C'mon you have been hauled up in this room for way too long now. It's time to go out and see the daylight. Take it all in, breathe in the great Tree Hill fresh air."

"Rachel, I said no," she snapped.

Rachel sighed and put her hand on Brooke's thigh. "Brooke, it has been two weeks already. I know it still hurts and I'm not telling you to forget about it all but I'm telling you for one day just don't think about it. They hurt you and you're just giving them the satisfaction now. Show them that you don't need them, show them the strong Brooke Davis I know. They never deserved you to be honest, you're too good for both of them. So get your ass off this bed, throw some clothes on and let's go shopping!" She gave her a friend a gentle pat on the back.

Nathan was sat at the Rivercourt waiting for Haley for their tutoring session. They had formed quite the friendship. He was so different when he was around Haley, nothing like how he was in front of everyone else, he was more himself and that was the version Haley liked. She hated to admit it but she did consider Nathan as a friend now, although Lucas was still oblivious to this fact.

"Hey sorry I'm late! My mom made me do a few chores so..." Nathan gave her a warm smile.

"It's fine. You're here now." Haley sat down and got some bits and pieces out of her bag.

"So did you manage to read a couple of chapters of 'Of Mice and Men'?" He nodded.

"Yeah, what's up with that Curley guy? Total asshole." Haley chuckled.

"Right? A lot of men were like that in those days, they didn't see women as equals in fact they didn't even treat them like people more like their possessions. Quite sick really," Haley explained.

"He reminded me of my dad. He's like that, he treats me and my mom like shit. He's a selfish asshole." Haley looked apologetically at him. "I'm sorry we should be like learning," he said shaking his head.

"No it's okay, tell me more besides you never know this may help you understand Curley's character a little more."

"Well my dad he has these expectations and if I fail to reach those expectations then I'd be failing him. It's a lot of pressure you know? My mom doesn't say nothing though when he gets angry and yells at me, she's scared of him." Haley nodded.

"Why doesn't she leave him? I can't exactly imagine that she's happy being with someone she's scared of."

"She's trapped. He'd never let her leave her has so much power over her." She looked at him sadly and put her hand on his.

"I'm sorry Nathan. That must suck, for you and your mom."

"Lucas thinks he's been missing out at not having a father but I'd rather have no father than have Dan Scott. He should count himself lucky that he never got to know him because I wish that every day."

"Lucas is just bitter because he used to go to school every day and see other kids' dads turn up with their father whether it be a science fair, basketball game then his dad refused to believe he even existed. Try and see it from his point of view. And for Lucas and Karen times were hard, she was a single parent. But I do agree maybe he was better off because Karen did an amazing job." Nathan looked down.

"As opposed to me right?"

"No," Haley said seriously. "No Nathan listen to me, you're an amazing guy. And the time we've known each other I've seen someone I've really grown to like. Maybe sometimes you should show this side to other people instead of hiding who you really are. I understand things are tough but being an asshole won't get you anywhere. Has it got your father anywhere because he has a son who dislikes him. Do you want to grow up and have your son hate you?" Nathan shook his head. "I didn't think so. But believe me you are a great person Nathan Scott." Haley smiled at him.

"Thank you Hales, that really means a lot." A comfortable silence suddenly fell upon them and their eyes were locked onto each other. Haley began slowly leaning in until their lips were only a few inches apart.

"Haley..." he whispered and she silenced him by pressing her lips onto his. It was perfect and they both felt a sudden rush go through their spines, the good kind though.

"Rachel, I can't believe you dragged me here," Brooke groaned.

"Brooke Penelope Davis did I really just hear you complain about shopping?" She glared at Rachel. All she wanted to do was stay in bed all day and drown in her sorrows by watching Nicholas Sparks movies. They continued walking until they spotted Peyton. "Oh god, look what the cat dragged in," Rachel muttered and Brooke turned to see Peyton. "What a slut. Look at her all over that guy. She moves on fast."

"Isn't that Jake Jagelski, the new boy from school?"

"How am I meant to know Brooke? Whoever he is I feel sorry for him having to spend his weekend with her. She's probably using him because Lucas didn't want her." Brooke rolled her eyes and dragged Rachel the other direction to avoid Peyton. However that was kind of unavoidable when Peyton called Brooke.

'Just walk away Brooke, walk away.' Brooke thought to herself but Peyton had already caught up to them.

"Brooke, hi." The blonde smiled and Brooke just looked at her blankly. "How have you been?"

"Have you like suddenly forgot what happened? Has the blonde hair really sunk that much into your brain? We're not friends Peyton so stop acting like we are."

"Oh c'mon Brooke it happened a while back get over it." Brooke looked at her in disbelief.

"I don't care how long ago it happened Peyton. You betrayed me and I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you for that. You broke our trust. I thought we were best friends and then you went and done that. Oh and you still haven't apologised."

"Whatever Brooke," Peyton rolled her eyes and walked off with Jake.

"That girl has some real nerve. I just want to pull her blonde hair and drag her across a really rough surface," Rachel commented.

"Wow that was amazing..." Haley whispered as her and Nathan both finally parted their lips from each other.

"Yeah, where did that come from?"

"I'll be honest I've been wanting to do that for a really long time," she said blushing.

"But what about Lucas?" Nathan asked.

"What about him? This isn't about him. Nathan, I like you and despite what he or anyone else thinks, I think you're great." She smiled and he smiled back.

"Is that right? So when were you planning on telling all this Hales?" They turned around to see none other than Lucas looking very unimpressed.

"Luke?" Haley suddenly backed away from Nathan a little too quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay so I lied, there was no Brucas, I'm sorry, but next chapter, I promise!

What did you think of Naley though? Yay or Nay?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

"Lucas what are you doing here?" Haley asked nervously, as she played with her fingers.

"Last time I checked this is Rivercourt, a PUBLIC place, for people to play basketball," he replied sarcastically. "The question is what are you doing here, with him?" He asked with a hint of disgust when he gestured towards Nathan.

"Nothing, we were studying, I've been tutoring Nathan for a while now and-"

"Cut the bullshit Hales, putting your tongue down someone else's throat isn't studying."

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that," Nate got up and defended Haley. Lucas took a step closer to Nathan until they were a few inches apart. The two boys stared at each other with fists tensed at their sides.

"Or what?" Lucas challenged. Haley looked worriedly between them not knowing what Nate would do next.

"You're not worth it man. Haley has been tutoring me and yeah we kissed. There's nothing you can do about that. And if you're worried about me hurting her then you're wrong because I'm not like you, I don't hurt girls," Lucas' jaws clenched at the subtle mention of him cheating on Brooke. He suddenly raised his fist to hit Nate but was stopped by Haley.

"Luke stop. We kissed, so what? You can go be with people I don't approve of but as soon as I do it it's a crime? Whatever Luke, you're my best friend not my dad," Lucas was gobsmacked at the fact she was defending his brother who both of them hated, well used to hate apparently.

He let out a dry laugh before muttering "Whatever." Then left.

Later that night the Tree Hill students were having a party at the beach hosted by none other than Rachel. Everyone was there.

"Brooke 'The Slut' Davis are you gonna drink with your best friend tonight or do I need to get one of my boys to come loosen you up some?" Rachel stumbled over to Brooke and giggled. Brooke smiled at her friend and took the drink out of her hand then drank it.

"No need for that whore I'll happily drink."

"That's more like it!" Rachel threw her arms around Brooke. Lucas stood watching them from the distance. He smiled at the sight of the brunette. She was so beautiful. Then he looked down and sighed remembering how badly he fucked things up. He turned around and bumped into Peyton.

"Hey Luke," the lanky blonde smiled.

"Peyton," he responded simply.

"How you been?" Lucas shrugged. "Luke are we ever going to be friends again?"

"I don't know Peyton." She frowned sadly.

"Why are you making it out to be all my fault Lucas? I never forced you to do anything you didn't want to do."

"I know that and now I'm just trying to keep my distance because right now all I want to focus on is winning back Brooke."

"Right," Peyton scoffed then walked away. When Lucas turned back around Brooke had disappeared.

Lucas walked along the beach admiring the nightsky and the sound of the crashing waves. He then came across someone sitting alone on the beach.

"Not enjoying the party?" Brooke looked upup at him and stayed quiet. "This spot taken?" He asked.

"Doesn't look like it," she muttered. She was slightly confused as to why he was even talking to her. Lucas sat beside her and they both stared at the waves.

"Is there no way we can become friends Brooke?" She looked at him in disbelief.

"Did you really just ask that? You cheated on me Lucas, with my best friend!" She exclaimed. He looked down guilty and she felt a little sorry for him. "Look I'm not saying friendships not on the cards in the future but for now I can't be friends with you Luke, you hurt me, really bad. I can't even look at you without seeing her." He nodded understandingly.

"I get it Brooke." They sat silently before Lucas spoke up again. "So how come you're here, on your own?"

"I don't know. Not in the party spirit I guess. What about you? Not hanging with Haley tonight?" He shook his head and Brooke noticed his facial expressions suddenly drop. "You two had a fight or something?"

"I guess so. I caught Nathan and her kissing today at the Rivercourt."

"Ah," Brooke said not sounding surprised at all.

"Did you know or something?" He asked.

"I had an idea... look Luke I don't think you have any right to be mad. I know you hate him but if Nathan makes Haley happy there's nothing you can do. She's old and intelligent enough to make her own decisions. Besides me and Haley didn't like each other yet we still got together and she accepted us so just try to be a little more understanding of them." They were suddenly interrupted by a very drunk Rachel.

"Yo ! What you doing out there!" She giggled uncontrollably. Brooke rolled her eyes and got up.

"Well I guess I'll see you around then," she said then skipped over to Rachel.

"Wait Brooke..." He stopped her and looked at her. "I... I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis. I know I've hurt you but I love you and I'm going to prove it to you." Brooke stood completely taken aback at what he just said. He walked away leaving a speechless Brooke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So sorry for the later than usual update! Been kinda busy lately and also apologies for the rather short chapter but good news is that it's Christmas break so I'll be able to update more often and the chapters will be longer, I'll try to anyways.

Oh and if you haven't already follow me on twitter, DropOfSE

Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

When Brooke got home, she dragged an extremely drunk Rachel into her bedroom.

"Oh Brookie, you and Lukie are so cute together! He is an ass but I think that he loves you so much! More than that horrible fake blonde bitch Peyton," she slurred. Brooke rolled her eyes and dropped her on the bed.

"I think it's time to call it a night now 'Miss I don't know when to stop drinking'." Brooke tucked her in then sighed and sat at the edge of the bed. She couldn't stop thinking about what Lucas said to her. It was just replaying continuously in her head. She was confused as to whether she liked the fact he said or not. On one hand it did make her happy but on the other hand it brought back the pain he caused her in the first place. She knew that tonight she wouldn't be getting any sleep.

Brooke was awoken the next morning by the sound of knocking on the door. She groaned and got up to open it. As she walked into the living room she saw Rachel eating a bowl of cereal.

"Did the sound of knocking just go over your head or something?"

"Oh morning Brookie, someone's at the door," Rachel smiled. Brooke shook her head and went to open the door.

"Haley? What are you doing here? How do you know where I even live?" She asked confused.

"Hi Brooke, I know this is kind of a surprise. Uh may I come in?" She nodded and stepped aside to allow Haley to come in. "I um I need your help. It's about Nathan. I really like him and I don't know what to do."

"How come you're coming to me about this?"

"Well, you see Lucas kinda found out about Nathan and I, so I can't talk to him about it. And I don't really have many girl friends, actually I don't have any..." Haley said timidly.

"I'm sure Lucas will come round, we actually spoke about you yesterday at the party. Anyway maybe you should tell Nathan you like him. And go on a proper date or something not one of your little tutor sessions," Brooke smiled.

"A date? So you think I should ask him out on a date?" Haley said not sounding too enthusiastic.

"No tutor girl. Let him ask you out on a date."

"But I don't even know if he likes me in that way."

"He kissed you! Doesn't that answer your question. Look, Hales I've known Nathan a long time and I know that hr doesn't just kiss girls and not go further than that. I've seen the way he acts around you and I'm almost hundred percent certain that he likes you too," She patted her knee and smiled.

"Thanks Brooke. So what's this about you and Lucas speaking? I thought you hated him?"

"I don't hate him... he kind of just came up to me at the party and we got talking I guess," she shrugged.

"Lover boy also confessed to her that he is the guy for her!" Rachel shouted from the living room. Brooke turned around and glared at Rachel.

"He did? Wow I never knew Lucas had that in him. He's usually less open with girls."

"Yeah I mean it's not a big deal, he was probably drunk anyways," Brooke said quickly trying to change the subject. "So anyway, Rachel and I going to the Mall you wanna come?" Haley shook her head.

"No thanks. I think I should try and fix things between Luke and I. Thanks for listening by the way, talk to you later." Brooke waved goodbye then turned to Rachel.

"Do you ever know when to shut up?" She hissed.

"What's the big deal? Especially if he was drunk like you claimed," Rachel shrugged.

"You're frustrating at times!" Brooke put her hands up in the air.

At Karen's café Lucas was sat drinking his coffee.

"So Luke how come Haley hasn't been round lately?" Karen asked curiously.

"I don't know," he mumbled.

"Have you two had a fight?" Since the cafe wasn't too busy, Karen went and sat beside her son. He sat silently and didn't answer. "Son, you and Haley have been best friends you could walk. And since then you two have been almost inseparable so forgive me for being slightly concerned."

"She uh, she chose Nathan over me." Karen frowned.

"Are you sure? That doesn't sound like Haley."

"Yes ma!" Lucas snapped, making a few heads turn.

"Lucas. Do not raise your voice at me. Now explain to me what happened."

"I caught her and Nathan kissing."

"And?"

"And what else? She's made her choice of who matters more, there's nothing else to it."

"Lucas, don't you thinkthink you're being a little childish? Haley is a young woman now not a girl, if she wants a boyfriend then you can't exactly do anything about that."

"Oh so you're taking his side too?"

"Son it's not about sides. I'm not saying Nathan is perfect but if Haley of all people sees something she likes in him I'm pretty sure he can't be a bad guy. Have you ever thought you've been a little prejudice of him? Dan Scott is a horrible, horrible man but that does not mean he is too. If Haley is giving him a chance it wouldn't hurt for you to give him one too." Karen patted her son's shoulder before returning to attending customers.

Lucas sat and thought about things. Should he give Nathan a chance? His mom was right he'd always judged him before he even got to know him but it's not like Nathan ever made things easier for him. He was a dick to him from the very beginning. His mind then wandered to none other than Brooke Davis. The image of her infectious dimpled smile would forever be engraved in head. The sound of her raspy, sexy voice would always grab his attention without fail, it would be like an invitation for his lips to kiss hers.

"Lucas!" He was shaken from his thoughts when his mother began calling his name. "God what world are you in?" She laughed making him blush. "I said go get an apron on it's almost lunchtime and you know how busy it gets." He forced himself to get up and help his mother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not a very interesting chapter admittedly but it's a build up to something you guys will like, so stay tuned. (Wow sounds like a tv show)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
